ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's The Avengers Assemble
' Marvel's The Avengers Assemble' is an American animated superhero television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero team with the same name. The show is a reboot of Avengers Assemble, but uses the same animation. Summary Falcon, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Tigra and Quicksilver are the newest members of the Avengers and are ready to save the world with their teammates. Plot Episodes Characters/Cast Main Heroes Avengers A group of superheroes based in New York City and are known as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a super enchanced soldier from World War II and a founding member of the Avengers. **'Appearance': The same as in season one of Avengers Assemble. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - the CEO of Stark Industries and a founding member of the Avengers. **'Appearance': *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - **'Appearance': *'Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - **'Appearance': *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Troy Baker) - **'Appearance': *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a former Russian spy, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a founding member of the Avengers. **'Appearance': The same as in season 1-4 of Avengers Assemble. *'Sam Wilson/Falcon' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) **'Appearance': *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Drake Bell) - A web-slinging superhero and one of the newest members of the Avengers. **'Appearance': The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man. He is inspired by Tom Holland's character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - a genetically enhanced human with psionic powers. **'Appearance': Similar to her counterpart from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but has a pony tail and wears shorts. *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A genetically enhanced human with super speed. **'Appearance': Inspired by his counterpart from the altered timeline of the X-Men film universe. *'Greer Grant/Tigra' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - **'Appearance': TBD *'Daisy Parker/Spider-Girl ' New Avengers * Other Heroes Fantastic Four X-Men Power Pack Supporting Characters *Pepper Potts-Stark - *Morgan Stark - Main Villains Cabal Other Villains Soundtrack Events in the series *The Avengers reassemble with Falcon, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver on the team. *Aunt May is aware that her nephew is Spider-Man. *The Cabal consist of Red Skull, MODOC, Dracula, Super Adaptiod, Attuma and Magneto. *Loki, Green Goblin, Doctor Doom and Arcade appear as recurring villains. *The Squadron Supreme appears as rivals to the Avengers and eventually become allies. *The Squardon Supreme disband when Nighthawk sacrifice his live to save his teammates from Thanos. *Zarda become a member of the New Avengers and is friends with Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel. Stan Lee's cameos As in most Marvel movies and TV shows, Stan Lee also makes posthumous cameo appearances in several episodes of the show. Some cameos are silent and inaudible. Others have dialogues done via archive footage from previous cameos TV shows, films and video games. Trivia *This show is in dedication to Stan Lee. *Drake Bell reprise his role as Spider-Man in this series. Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Animation Category:Man of Action Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Iron Man Category:Hulk Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Black Widow Category:Hawkeye Category:Spider-Man Category:Ant-Man Category:Wasp Category:Fantastic Four Category:X-Men Category:Black Panther Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble